Afternoon Snack
by SexyScottishDoc
Summary: Cameron entices House to get what she's craving. House/Cameron


Title: Afternoon Snack

Series: House, MD

Pairing: House/Cameron

Disclaimer: I don't nothing! Not a thing! I am broke, so I merely write fanfiction. Though, if I did own House, him and Cameron would sooooooo be together right now!

Spoilers: None

Summary: Cameron entices House to get what she was craving.

She stared at the ice cream on the spoon. It reminded her of something. Something so familiar it seemed. She took a tentative lick of the sweet, creamy concoction. She moaned in pleasure. It was just the right consistency to slip off of her tongue and against the back of her throat. Quickly, she dipped her spoon in to her bowl to grab another bite full. Again, she slowly raised the spoon to her mouth, savoring the flavor of the honey and vanilla frozen goodness.

Another moan escaped her mouth when the snow white emulsion slid down her throat. This was indeed the best ice cream she has ever tasted. Maybe it was the best she ever tasted because it tasted exactly like something she was craving at the moment. The world may never know. She licked her lips to make sure she had every drop in her mouth. She couldn't let any escape after all.

House was walking towards his office when he heard the strangest sound. He heard a female moan. Now he was perplexed. Who is in there and why would they be moaning? He stood outside the door for a second to figure things out. Another moan was heard and he was able to figure out that it was Cameron in his office. 'What is she doing here this late?' he thought to himself. A pleasured sigh came from inside the room and he was even more confused. 'Is she having sex in there?' With this thought his blood boiled. No one was to touch her. Only he can touch her. He made that clear last week when she had a huge mark on the side of her neck. He had to mark his territory.

He opened the door quietly as to not disturb Cameron (and who ever else might be in there). The scene he saw when he entered left him more confused than before. She was sitting in his chair with a bowl of what looked to be ice cream. He looked around and found that she was the sole occupant of the room. She did not appear to see him enter the room so he called out to her.

"Having a good time with your dessert?" he asked. This startled Cameron. She hadn't hear him walk in.

She grinned at him. "Of course I am." She then raised herself out the chair and proceeded to walk towards him.

It wasn't just that she was walking towards him, the manner in which she decided to do so is what made his eyes grow wide. She had put an extra swivel in her hips and gave her best 'come hither' glance. This snapped House to attention. He had no idea (okay, maybe a slight idea) what she was up to, but he could guess that it would end up with him having a hard on for the rest of the day. He raised his eyebrow as she slinked over to him, stopping just in front of him so that they were touching toe to toe.

"Oh, I was _enjoying _my ice cream because I was craving something else." She explained, running her hand down his chest. She smirked when his breath caught in his throat.

He tried to gain his composure before opening his mouth. "And what are you craving _Doctor _Cameron?" He waited on edge for her response.

She chuckled. Seems she would have to spell it out to him. 'I wonder how long I can keep him twitching?' Standing on tip-toe, she leaned in very close to his ear. Her lips were practically touching his earlobe. "What I want is something only you can give me."

Now, House visibly shuddered. Cameron was driving him crazy! "What pray tell, can only I give you?" he dared ask.

Cameron's eyes lit up; she grabbed his hand, pulling him towards his desk. She maneuvered him to sit in his chair while she then got down on her knees and tucked herself under his desk. She let out a small laugh when realization dawned in his eyes what she was going to do. House tried to relax in his chair as much as he could, but with someone like Cameron on her knees in front of him, it was quite hard to do. Her hands glided up to his zipper. Carefully she unbuttoned his pants and lowered the zipper. He sucked in his breath, holding it. She looked up at him, smirking.

"Are you ready to give me what I crave?" she asked sexily. He could only nod in response.

She had tucked herself so far underneath his desk so that if anyone came in, it would appear as if House was doing paperwork. No one would be any wiser to what was actually taking place between the two. Once Cameron had freed House's member of its confines, it was time to have fun. Leaning forward, she gently blew on the tip of his penis. The shiver that ran up and down House's body was all she needed to continue. Her tongue reached out and licked the mushroom like head. All he could do was moan quietly. They didn't want to be heard and have their fun ended too quickly. Cameron's tongue then made its way down his thick shaft, covering every inch with her saliva. After making sure she had licked every part of him, she lowered her mouth on to the engorged member.

House thought he had died and gone to heaven with what Cameron was doing to him. He was getting an amazing blow job because she had been craving ice cream. Wow, he should get her to eat ice cream at work more often. His head lolled back in pure ecstasy. She moaned while lowering her mouth on his dick once again. This sent shocks of pleasure up his spine. 'Oh crap, I am so not going to last much longer if she keeps that up!' he thought.

"God, Allison, don't stop!" he moaned softly. The request was heard because she never stopped.

Lifting herself off of him for just a second, she used her tongue to taste the pre-cum that had gathered at the opening slit. She 'hmm'ed her appreciation for its taste. Once she had tasted it, she continued her ministrations. Her mouth bopped up and down his shaft; each time she took more and more of him in her mouth. When she had him at the very back of her throat, she moaned. She chuckled as he let out a muttered curse. From the way he was tensing up, she could tell that he was about ready to blow. In one final pass of her tongue down his shaft followed by her mouth, she cupped his balls with her hand and gave a gentle squeeze. At that moment, she felt him spasm and his cum filled her oral orifice with that sweet taste she was craving. She sucked every last drop out of him before crawling out from underneath the desk.

"Why thank you Dr. House for that tasty afternoon snack." she told him while straightening her pony tail and rearranging her clothes.

After a few moments, House was able to refasten his pants and went to stand, but collapsed back down in his chair. He sent a glare her way when she giggled. "Did you get what you were craving?"

She nodded; "Oh yes, and I'll be more than happy to do a repeat performance once we get home!"

This time, he was the one to laugh. "Oh no, dear Allison, when we get home...I'm having my way with you in bed!"


End file.
